Safe House Nightmare
Safe House Nightmare is a Halloween-exclusive, one-day heist that takes place in the player's safe house. It was available from October 31 to November 7, 2013, and returned on October 30, 2014 (see Update history (Payday 2)). Objectives #Save your money! #Wake up! Walkthrough The crew spawns in the basement of the safe house. They first hear the sound of a Witch crying from the game Left 4 Dead 2. Once the drill in front of the vault is started, the Witch starts to scream and a random effect starts along with an endless wave of headless Bulldozers that wield the KSP. Each Bulldozer spawns in one of the predefined locations in the basement. The random effect can be one of the following: * Fire that does not hurt but obscures vision * Smoke * The entire screen fading to and from black every few seconds * Periodic Witch screams that shake the screen * Pumpkins spawning in predefined locations and then exploding shortly after, which damage players near the blast * Civilians in hazmat suits that periodically spawn and disappear once they reach the metal detector. They ignore shouts by players, and can trigger trip mines in certain positions. * A taser effect on any player who attempts to jump After the safe opens, the player must transport all four money bags to the van in the garage upstairs. Then, the crew must "wake up" (escape) by going to the bed. Strategies Because Headless Titandozers are one of the only two types of law enforcers that spawns, the crew is advised to bring automatic weapons with high DPS (e.g. AMR-16, AK.762, Mark 10) and many trip mines. Since each Bulldozer has no head, he must be killed via body shots or a trip mine. * Each Bulldozer spawn is accompanied by a flashbang explosion. If you get flashbanged, then try to run to cover before the Bulldozer targets you. * The Bulldozer is right-handed, so try to move to a position where you can shoot his left arm without being shot. * The frequency of Bulldozer spawns increases as the heist progresses. Consider conserving trip mines in the first two or three minutes, as Bulldozers are much easier to kill with bullets when they are alone. * Bulldozers will not shoot the heisters provided they are either looking away or directly downwards. This means the only major threat to the players are the Cloakers who accompany them. Beating this level even on Death Wish is, ironically, the most simple and straightforward when playing by oneself, without teammates or AI partners, as the Headless Titandozers will not open fire if the player doesn't stare at them and the Cloakers that spawns will not charge him/her if one were to stay near the drill. Keep to a corner next to the drill and stare down at your feet while keeping an ear out for the Cloakers's signature hissing noise and deal with them accordingly, preferrably without involving a Titandozer in the picture. Once the vault has been emptied, do not bother venturing back down into the basement, as the surviving Titandozers will often huddle around the staircase, and looking down at them from the ground floor will result in them shooting up at you. The Headless Titandozers cannot get past the stairs, therefore the only threats remaining are the Cloakers, which can be carefully dealt with if one is aware of their surroundings. Do note that, however, moving too close to a Titandozer may result in him punching the player, dealing slight damage but won't cause him to open fire (unless you look up). Unique achievements These achievements still exist but are only obtainable during Halloween. .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} Players who wish to unlock the secret "Nightmare" achievements, which can only be unlocked during the Halloween event, should search for baby masks after securing the money. There are several scattered throughout the ground floor; each one is at about head level and near a wall. Exactly one of the masks unlocks the achievement for the entire team – the one that, upon being picked up, does not produce smoke or instantly down the player who picked it up. Once the correct mask is being picked up the entire crew will get the achievement (occasionally the achievement popup only shows up for the server host). Death Wish Changes * There are no baby masks in the heist. Once the money is secured, players can just assemble at the bed. 2013 version vs 2014 version * During the 2013 PAYDAY 2 Holiday event, the Bulldozers were headless, and had gold swords on their back. In 2014 however, they are now Headless Titandozers, with a shield on their back instead. *The Texture for the escape van in 2013 was "The Loot Mobile" But in 2014 it's just a regular escape van. *In the 2014 version, Cloakers will accompany the Headless Titandozers on Hard difficulty and above. *In 2013, the Flashlights were carved out Pumpkin faces. In 2014, it is a green swirling vortex. Trivia * When a baby mask downs the player, a Witch from Left 4 Dead briefly appears. * Any flashlights in this heist make a swirling vortex. * The van has been renamed "The Loot Mobile", which references the "Mystery Machine" van from Scooby-Doo. The idea to this originates from a player created mod which caught the attention of Overkill. * The phrase "All work and no play makes Wolf a dull boy!" is repeated multiple times on the heist briefing screen. This is a reference to a similar phrase in Stanley Kubrick's 1980 film The Shining ("All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"). * Another reference to ''Scooby-Doo ''can be found in the tall safe where upon opening is revealed to contain a very tall sandwich similar to those featured in the cartoon. * The safes in the drill practice room can have either a finger on a plate, a huge pillar of cheese sandwiches, or a white camera looking out at the crew with "I see you" under it, depending on which safe is opened. The safes' contents are a running gag used by Overkill for garbage loot that may be found in safes or deposit boxes. * This contract can be purchased from the contract broker for free at any difficulty. * Killing the Headless Titandozer does not work towards the "Man with the Golden Gun" achievement * in the 2014 version of this Heist, Cloakers will accompany the Headless Titandozers on difficulties Hard and upwards. Gallery SHN safe1.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 50cm safe SHN safe2.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 200cm safe SHN safe3.jpg|Inside the 100cm x 100cm safe 2014-10-31_00008.jpg|The new Lady Justice headless bully.png|The headless Bulldozer back.png|The back of the headless bulldozer Category:Safe House Nightmare Category:PAYDAY 2 heists